1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display driving circuit 1 and, particularly, to a temperature compensated display driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may include a display unit, a backlight module, and a cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) to act as light units within LCDs. The CCFLs emit light only when a display driving circuit provides them with a high voltage. Environment temperature changes significantly influence the current flowing through the CCFLs, which increases as the environment temperature rises, and decreases when the environment temperature decreases. A CCFL may burn out when the environment temperature is too high. However, most display driving circuits cannot adjust the current flowing through the CCFL while the environment temperature changes. Thus, the longevity of CCFLs is shortened.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a display driving circuit that can amend the aforementioned deficiencies.